Wizard Ball
by Rose Gray
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP* h/hr and it's my first-fic so be nice. R
1. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
ATTN: In my story Krum and Hermione broke up when he wanted to talk to her at the end of her 4th year. You know when he wanted to talk to her privately before he left for Drumstrang.  
  
1 The Wizard Ball  
  
Hermione Granger was spending her summer at the Burrow along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and his family.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something personal?" questioned a nervous Ginny.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were getting ready in her room to go to a Wizard Ball with Ginny's family and Harry. The Wizard Ball was once-a-year ball thrown by the Ministry to its employees and their families. The Weasley's were invited and had decided to take Harry and Hermione with them.  
  
Everyone was required to where formal wizard wear, meaning dress robes. Hermione was wearing light-yellow colored robes that made her hair look more of a dark brown in color. Ginny was wearing Hermione's old periwinkle blue robes that she borrowed from Hermione. Harry was supposed to wear the green ones that he wore to the Yule Ball and Ron, thanks to Fred and George, wore gray colored robes.  
  
"Sure Ginny," answered Hermione who was doing up her hair like she did it at the Yule Ball.  
  
"Do you have a crush on Harry?" Ginny's words tumbled over each other.  
  
"Why did you ask that?" Hermione glanced over at the younger girl.  
  
"Well… you're really nice to him and you kissed him on the cheek when we were leaving…" explained Ginny.  
  
"It was just a kiss on the cheek-" a voice from downstairs cut off Hermione downstairs.  
  
"Ginny! Hermione!! We're leaving without you if you two get downstairs in a minute!" The voice belonged to a very annoyed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Hermione hurried downstairs glad to get away from the conversation because she didn't want Ginny to find about her crush on Harry.  
  
They used Floo Powder to get to the Ball. Hermione walked into the flames before Ginny. The boys had already left five minutes ago. She arrived in a room adjoining the ballroom and quietly made her way into the elegant ballroom.  
  
It was decorated like the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts during the Yule Ball. The room was filled with people eating, dancing, talking and basically hanging out. She spotted Ron talking to a group of Gryffindors including Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"RON! Where's Harry?" yelled Hermione.  
  
"He couldn't stand his fan club, so he's hiding in the balcony!!" Ron replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll go and find him. You try to wait for your parents and Ginny. I think it's a good thing to stick together so we don't get lost in this crowd."  
  
Hermione walked off in search for Harry. She found a black outline against the dark sky in an isolated, small balcony located in the back of the room. She quietly entered the balcony and closed the door behind her as she approached the figure hoping it was Harry.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing in the balcony all alone? I thought you'd be enjoying the ball."  
  
"Oh, I just got tiered of people staring at me like I'm some kind of a demented madman." A miserable Harry answered.  
  
"OH Harry!" sighed Hermione and reached over to give him a hug.  
  
Harry had a warm, wonderful feeling flow through him as he hugged her back. He liked having Hermione hug him for once. The feeling he got in his stomach was the same one he used to get when he saw Cho before Cedric's death. Hermione wasn't as pretty as Cho, but she was interesting to look at and he just discovered that. He didn't release her form his embrace, therefore forcing her to keep her arm around his neck.  
  
Their heads came closer, both of them lost in the enchantment of the other. Finally, their lips met in a soft, sweet, doubtful first kiss. 


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
ATTN: I first thought I would leave the fic at Harry and Hermione's kiss, but then I decided to make it into a novel length story.  
  
1 Feelings  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed in the balcony for the rest of the ball talking and occasionally kissing. They decided not to be too public about their relationship and that Hermione should tell Ginny and Harry should tell Ron about them when they get home form the ball.  
  
When the ball was coming to an end and the guests stopped dancing and started saying goodbye, Harry and Hermione were sharing a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU?!!!" Ginny just entered the balcony and caught them mid-kiss. Fortunately, for the young couple the door closed behind Ginny and none of the guests heard her.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing here?" questioned a flustered Hermione. This wasn't how she planned on telling Ginny. She tried to break away from Harry's embrace but he held firm.  
  
"Look Ginny. I know you had a silly schoolgirl crush on me but I don't like you like that. You're more like a sister to me. I do like Hermione a lot and she is my girlfriend now and I would really appreciate it if you could accept us." Stated Harry in an unyielding voice.  
  
Ginny didn't reply to him but walked out of the balcony. Harry and Hermione followed her hoping she wouldn't make a big scene.  
  
"Oh there you lot are! We're leaving soon and the other boys are saying their goodbyes now. Why Ginny! What's the matter? You look like a ghost!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.  
  
"It's nothing Dad…I'm just really tired and I think I'll go home if you don't mind." Ginny quietly made her way into the room from where she could take the floo powder home.  
  
"Well she was acting odd. I hope all she needs is a good night's sleep. Harry, Hermione, you two can leave too if you want. We'll just wait for the other boys and then say thanks to the minister." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.  
  
Harry and Hermione went in through the flames, one after the other, and in few seconds they were transported to the Weasley's kitchen. They looked around the kitchen for any sign of Ginny and when they didn't see her, they decided that she was upstairs.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on a nearby chair and Hermione crawled into his lap and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I hope she doesn't go ballistic when I try to talk to her tonight," sighed Hermione as Harry played with her now loose hair.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it except hope she gets over her crush. I mean we didn't plan on kissing each other. It just happened and I'm glad it did, but I just wish Ginny wasn't mad at us." Harry said kissing Hermione on the cheek and temple.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her now." Hermione said getting off his lap after giving him a short goodnight kiss.  
  
She made her way upstairs toward Ginny's room that she shared with Hermione.  
  
"Ginny can I come in?"  
  
When Hermione didn't get an answer, she cautiously made her way into the room. There she found Ginny sitting cross-legged on her bed in pajamas with her make-up and hair undone.  
  
"Ginny I know you're upset about me and Harry but I'm not going to pretend that I don't like him just because you---" Ginny interrupted Hermione angrily.  
  
"Look Hermione! I've had a crush on Harry for three years and he never even looks twice at me! And you!! You just walk in here and he falls head over heels in love with you! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OK WITH THAT?! Ginny's yells brought Harry and Ron upstairs. Ron just arrived through floo powder a few minutes ago and found Harry sitting in the kitchen. His parents and brothers were still talking to Fudge at the ball.  
  
"Hey? Is everything alright?" questioned a concerned Ron through the closed door.  
  
"Yes. We were just…talking." Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you sure Herm?" this time it was Harry.  
  
"Yeah. You guys should go on to your room."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ginny and Hermione heard two sets of footsteps head away from their door.  
  
"What do you want me to do Ginny." Hermione asked calmly even though she was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"I don't know. I'll try to get used to the idea of you and Harry, but it will take time."  
  
With a resigned sigh Ginny lay down to sleep and turned her back toward Hermione. Hermione started to get ready for bed. It had been a tiring day and it looked like tomorrow was going to be tiring too.  
  
Meanwhile………….  
  
Harry was having a similar type of conversation with Ron except Ron was taking the news quite well.  
  
"So you and Harry are a couple, huh? I guess I don't mind as long as you don't make me out to be the third wheel." Ron said after Harry told him about Hermione.  
  
"Ron you're still our best friend and we will try to include you in things too. I just hope Ginny will be ok." Harry was relieved that Ron was taking the news lightly.  
  
"Well, good night mate!"  
  
"Good Night."  
  
The boys turned the lights off just as the rest of the Weasleys came in through the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Linz did you notice I changed the dialogs?  
  
Bunny Lee: Thanks for reviewing!! You were my first reviewer ( Yay!! Anyway here's another chapter.  
  
Jobie: Here's more fluff for you! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hecuba: Thanks for the review!! And here are Ginny and Ron's reactions to their relationship.  
  
leogrl: Here's more h/hr. thanks for the review. 


End file.
